Alone Time Isn't Always A Good thing
by molly's boys
Summary: Harry decides to have a little alone time, to put it mildly Lucius isn't happy. Draco on the other hand loves what comes next. Warning: Spanking, BDSM, Threesome, Slight Dub-Con (depending on how you look at it), Toys, M/M/M.


Harry knew he was being greedy and it was against the rules of the house but the 22 year old was tense and the best way to take care of stress was a little alone time with the new vibrator his lovers had bought last week.

He walked into the playroom and slowly prepared himself. He had to be quiet, just in case his lovers came home. Lucius would punish him severely for breaking the rules by taking a pleasure trip alone.

He had barely finished preparing himself when the door to the playroom flew open.

"Found him and you're not going to be happy," Draco called gleefully from the doorway.

"NO!" Harry pleaded.

"Brought it on yourself, mate. Oh the things we're going to do to you," Draco said gleefully.

Lucius walked into the room and tried not to smile at Harry who looked like a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Take it you couldn't wait?" Lucius asked silkily.

"Um no, I uh, needed a little stress relief."

"I have a feeling stress is going to be the last thing on your mind by the time we are done with you."

"So what are we going to do to him," Draco asked watching his father walk boldly over to the toy chest.

"He needed to get off so let's see how many times we can make him and let's say ten swats for the first release and five swats for the rest?"

"Poor baby," Draco said running his hands through Harry's hair and leaning in for a deep kiss.

"Swats with what?" Harry asked his voice shaking.

"Hand, hairbrush, paddle, belt, crop, flogger, not sure if you'll be functioning if we get farther than that. Six orgasms in one night is going to be quite a feat, but I think if we are creative and use enough magic it'll happen."

Harry was excited about the attention he was about to receive, but was a nervous wreck about the spankings. Draco was a lot stronger than he was when it came to getting a good spanking. Sure he loved them when they were fun spankings, but he had a feeling that this was going to be punishment.

"So what should we do to you first?" Lucius asked and decided that tying the man to the bed was a good start.

"I'm really sorry…" Harry said quietly.

"Oh, I think sorry is the last thing you're going to be tonight, but tomorrow you're really going to be sorry," Draco said smiling wickedly as he watched his father lube up his fingers.

"I guess we'll start where you left off," Lucius said.

Harry didn't know if he meant the vibrator or…

Three well lubed fingers pressed their way in and ground down on his prostate. He knew it would only be a matter of moments before he was coming. Lucius was skilled with his fingers. The second the orgasm hit Harry waited for the hard had to fall, which it did a few seconds later.

Draco counted off each swat gleefully. One…Two…all the way to ten before asking in excitement,

"What's next?"

"Don't worry you'll have your fun, but I'm going to stick with his plan of attack, so would you mind handing me the vibrator that's by his head."

The next thing Harry knew was his prostate was being attacked by the vibration of an extremely thin cold devise, at the same time Draco started jerking him off with expertise, he could hardly wait to be in Harry's hot red ass. Before he knew it Harry was coming and a second later he felt the brush falling hard on his already stinging bottom. Those five swats hurt like hell and his penis was already becoming overly sensitive. At this point he was afraid that his lovers intended on killing him tonight.

"You're not," Draco said seeing the potion in the older man's hand.

"Yep, I'm shooting for six and I'm thinking he might need some help to get there."

"I think you should give him your mouth making it three before we give him the potion."

Harry decided begging was the only thing he could do.

"I'll never have alone time again. I know the rules. Please."

"Is he scared of the spanking or scared that after the potion starts working you'll use the cock ring again?"

"Well, which one is it?" Lucius asked.

"I don't want to give you ammunition," Harry said but squeaked after a hard swat, "Both ok, both!" His answer was anther hard swat.

"Tone, remember the paddle is next and I'm thinking I might have you touch your toes if you're not careful," Lucius said angrily. "Go ahead and see if you can get another one out of him with that skilled mouth of yours."

Draco untied Harry flipping him on his back before tying his hands to the head board again. The younger man hissed as his butt touched the mattress and groaned as the hot wetness of his lover's mouth surrounded his sensitive shaft. He honestly didn't think he had the ability to get hard again, but Draco had some serious skills and he felt himself harden despite how tired he was. Draco hummed, swirled and sucked, Harry seriously felt like his young lover was trying to suck the soul out of him. He started shaking trying to hold back, he knew the way he was laying Lucius would use the diaper position for the next five swats. Unfortunately Draco's started playing with his balls and he was over the edge a few seconds later.

Lucius came over paddle and the potion. He nearly bent the young man on the bed in half to land the five swats on his sit spots before sitting Harry up to take the potion. At this point the Harry was crying from exhaustion and pain. Lucius pulled Harry into a hug before handing him the potion,

"Take this."

"No, I can't take anymore," Harry begged breathing hard.

Lucius pulled Harry over his knees and dropped three hard swats, before sitting him back up.

"Take the potion."

Harry took the potion grudgingly. Lucius laid Harry back on the bed and kissed him on the forehead before saying,

"Rest and watch."

Lucius walked over to his son and pulled him into a steamy kiss. He undressed Draco slowly and ran his hand up and down his toned tanned body. Each caress brought a gasp from the man in his arms. He started to kiss and give little love bites down Draco's body until he reached Draco's fully erect penis. He kissed it's head deciding to leave things as they were, Harry was going to have the joy of feeling Draco's penis pounding him until he begged for mercy.

Lucius walked over to the bed looked down at the man tied to it. He could see that the potion was starting to take effect.

"Please…I…need…more…"

"We know what you need baby," Lucius said rubbing his fingers through his hair and indicating that the man standing next to him should get to work. "Make sure he's still loose."

Draco nodded his head and lubed his fingers before gliding the first one in slowly before adding the second, scissoring him open, finally he slipped the third one in and tortured his prostate for a few seconds wanting Harry to be hard before he worked his way into Harry's tight hole. The second Harry had his fourth hard-on of the night Draco lined himself up and slid on in, making his lover scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The movement caused his tender ass to slide roughly over the sheets bringing on the pain, but the pleasure of his lover slamming into his prostate overtook it immediately. Lucius watched the two, it wasn't making love, but hard core sex. The young man tied to the bed writhed in ecstasy as Draco pounding him as hard as he could.

Lucius knew neither of his lovers would last long, so he took off his belt and striped down. Like Harry, he was stress beyond belief and was happy that Harry decided to act up tonight. It gave him a way to let off some steam and remind the hard headed kid who was in charge. His erection was hard and leaking and he couldn't wait to be balls deep in red ass his son was pummeling.

They both came together and the eldest allowed both of them to catch their breaths and kiss each other gently, before saying,

"Untie him, flip him over and put him on his hands and knees."

The younger man whined as he was turned over and the eldest noticed how red the ass really was, he was still going to give him five with the crop, but at half strength.

"Please…no…more…" Harry panted.

"I think you want the sex, well at least your dick does," Lucius said.

"No…spanking…please…"

"Two more rounds, how about I will use the crop now and switch back to my hand for the rest."

The young man just nodded and cried out as the fiery pain of the crop hit his blistered ass. The five swats were agony and ecstasy. His dick was already hardening and he knew that the long thick length of Lucius would be ravaging him next. He couldn't wait.

The last swat of the crop landed and seconds later Lucius glided in pounding Harry's prostate. Lucius was larger and thicker than Draco and he couldn't believe how wonderful it felt even after four truly amazing orgasms. He bet this orgasm was going to put the others to shame and he was right. The next one hit but his lover just kept going pounding his prostate through the orgasm. Before Harry knew it he was hard again, it took only minutes and the two went over the edge again. They both fell onto the bed breathing hard.

True to his word landed five more swats on the glowing red ass after he pulled Harry onto his lap and started rocking him back and forth,

"Are you feeling stressed anymore," Lucius asked.

"No, I'm sore, tire, and beyond satisfied. You and Draco were amazing tonight," Harry said leaning up to kiss his lover.

"You know I owe you five more and I'm betting if we really try we can coax a seventh out of you."

"What if I promise never to play alone again?"

"Choice A five with the flogger and we continue or choice B take care of our friend's little problem, so he doesn't end up where you are."

It was an easy choice, he motioned to Draco and took the leaking erection into his mouth and sucked happily.


End file.
